1. Field of the Invention
Japanese patent application filed on Aug. 17, 2004 before the Japanese Patent Office with filing serial NO. 2004-237255 is entirely incorporated by reference. The present invention relates to a technique for constructing a reciprocating power tool having a power transmitting mechanism that converts rotating output of a driving motor to linear motion in the axial direction of a tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-31801 discloses an electric hammer with a starting clutch. According to the known hammer, clutch engagement can be controlled by means of a striker and a pusher. The striker and the pusher can slide axially within a spindle that holds a hammer bit. With this construction, while the motor is driven, striking element does not perform a reciprocating motion as long as the hammer bit is not pressed against the workpiece.
In addition to such improvement in the starting characteristics of the driving mechanism, a further improvement is highly desired with respect to the driving mechanism which operates in relation to the load applied to the hammer bit.